The Long Mission of Protecting Harry Potter form Evil and Pink Toads
by Anime watcher524
Summary: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang go on a mission protecting Harry Potter. I suck at summaries. This is my first story, hope you enjoy! I have hit a major writers block so I won't be updating for some time. Plus I got grounded.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Long Missions of Protecting Harry Potter form Evil and Pink Toads

Author: Anime watcher524

Dislcaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a genius!

* * *

><p>Ed sighed and rubbed his temples with gloved hands. Seriously, he had learned this when he was eight with Teacher, he shuddered at the thought, and Al. Al, Ed hoped he was alright with teacher training his body all over again. After the fight with Father he went to Truth to offer up his alchemy gate but he got rejected. I mean come on, sure Truth is a bitch but did he(?) really have to take his arm and leg again? Still, he guessed it turned out alright after all since before all the souls Father had was sucked up by the gate somehow so Roy got his eyesight back, Teacher her organs, and Al his body. It was all a surprise when they saw all this happened. Sadly not even three months had passed and the new Fürhrer was sending state alchemists out on missions again. He and a bunch of other people in the military got a huge promotion, at least the ones who contributed in the fight. Roy was now a General and he was a Lieutenant Colonel (To see the others, look it up online). Anyways, he and Mustang were sent on a mission to look after a boy named Harry Potter. When he had first gotten the mission, he couldn't believe it<p>

_Flashback start!_

_(Link start! Post in the reviews if you know this!)_

Ed was helping Al with his relearning of alchemy when he received a tap on the shoulder form First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. "The General said he has a mission for you and in his words not mine, _hey short stack you got a mission so get your lazy ass up here._" By the time Riza had said "mission" he was seething with anger. Didn't that damn General know he was teaching Al? "Sorry Al, looks like I won't be able to continue our lesson,"

"Don't worry about it brother, I can always ask Teacher," Both boys shuddered at the thought of the Demonic house-wife. Ed nodded his head to show he was ready. Ed followed after Riza while Al put all the books back.

* * *

><p>Riza nodded at him and headed off. Ed opened the door to see General Mustang sitting at his desk talking to an old man with a long beard wearing, a long bathrobe? The two paused in their conversation. "Ah, so glad you could make it Fullmetal pipsqueak." Roy said with a smug smirk on his face.<p>

"Who're you calling smaller than a flea on the back of a dog?!" He yelled in that smug face of his.

"No one said any of that my dear boy," Said the old guy to the left of Mustang with a twinkle in his eyes. Ed felt his eye twitch, he was 16 goddammit!

"Ed," he looked up at his name. "This is Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of the school," Roy paused before saying "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Ed grabbed his stomach and laughed. Hard. "Oh Mustang," he said gasping in between breathes. "Have you finally gone off in the deep end of your mind?" Roy gave Ed an unamused look.

Roy sighed, "No Fullmetal, I have not gone off in the deep end of my mind, this is an actual mission." Ed gave him a quizzical look before Roy continued. "We have been assigned to look after a certain boy who goes by the name of Harry Potter," Ed sighed, Mustang wouldn't lie about a real mission "We have been assigned to watch over him while he goes to school. It had been decided that you will be in Harry's fifth year and I will be patrolling the halls at night with the caretaker Filch. Oh, you will also be learning how to do magic." Ed's mind went blank at that last tidbit. Magic? Magic?! Magic?! He was going to a school to learn magic. But wait, magic didn't exist. It goes up against every rule of equivalent exchange! Roy taking advantage of Ed's silence said "Well then Professor, you got yourself a deal. We'll see you at 12 Grimmwald place in a week."

"Why thank you and, are you sure Mr. Elric is alright?"

"Nah, don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

Dumbledore nodded his head with a twinkle in his eyes and apparated (is that correct?) back into his office with a small smile on his face. When Dumbledore popped out of the room, Ed came back to his senses, he saw Dumbledore apparate (?) "How did he just do that?" Ed demanded "Magic Fullmetal, magic. Also pack your bags because we're, me and you, are going on a year-long mission and the train leaves in an hour." Ed didn't have time to think about the year-long part 'cause he had a pack to pack and say good-bye to Al. Saying good-bye to Al. He sighed when he stopped outside of their apartment door. He sucked in a breath and saw a note on the table in Al's handwriting.

_Dear Brother,_

_I decided to catch the 2'oclock train to Resembool since Miss Hawkeye informed me of the mission. I wish you luck and myself also since I'll be facing Teacher again._

_Wish you luck!_

_Your younger brother,_

_Al _

Ed sighed and put the note into his pocket. He headed up the stairs and into his bedroom grabbing everything he needed. He went back downstairs and went to the train station for the long ride

_Flashback End_

And now here he was sitting in the boring old classroom being, well bored. At least the kid Harry Potter was here.

* * *

><p>This is the first story I've ever written! Any Flames issued will be eaten by Natsu. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Long Mission of Protecting Harry Potter from Evil and Pink Toads

Author: Anime watcher524

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a genius!

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was not a happy camper about the whole "wizard" thing. In fact, Roy would happily agree with Fullmetal about this being a stupid mission. But of course Roy couldn't do that since this mission was issued by the Fürhrer so he couldn't decline. The part that upset him the most was that the Potter boy was in Fullmetal's class yet they couldn't do a damn thing except watch from the sidelines.<p>

Roy sighed, *ranting about the mission wasn't going to do him any good so he decided to go out and actually pick up Fullmetal from the huge building they call a school. Roy doubted that Ed learned anything from the classes he was attending. Roy rounded the corner call Main St and headed towards the building that was red in color and made out of bricks. There he saw Ed standing there in his obnoxious red hoody jacket and regular black jean pants along with his boots that boosted him about 4cm. His hair was pulled back in its usual braid with messy bangs hanging down framing his face. His state alchemist watch chain was gleaming in the fading sunlight. Roy himself was dressed in black dress pants, a once crisp white shirt along with a brown jacket (similar to the one Ed was wearing in CoS) he himself wore black dress shoes. His watch chain too gleamed in the sunlight. Ed had a bored look on his face when Roy approached him.

"Hey Fullmetal, what's up?" Ed turned to him with bored eyes.

"We were learning science that I learned when I was eight." He said in a bored tone. "Wow Fullmetal," The name earned him a few confused looks. "You're actually bored of learning." Roy taunted. Ed rolled his eyes and started walking towards the library. Ed and Roy always went to the library after school so they could discover more about this new, well new to them anyways.

As they were heading home after Roy announced it was 6'oclock. As they were walking near a car tunnel, both Ed and Roy heard a shout. Glancing at each other, they ran towards the tunnel. Stopping at the entrance they saw Harry and a um, chubby boy being attacked by a creature called a Dementor. (Yes both of them have read all the wizard books(In a week)) Both didn't have wands yet so they both decided to use alchemy. Ed clapped his hands with the transmutation clearly in his mind while Roy took out his ignition gloves ready to aim and snap. Both preformed alchemy at the same time Harry did the Patronus spell. The spell and alchemy clashed with each other creating an explosion that knocked the Dementor off of the um, chubby kid and more towards Ed and Roy.

Images assaulted their minds as the Dementor approached them feeling the trauma they've both endured (I won't go into detail if you haven't watched the whole series so imagine what you want to imagine). Both fell to their knees and grabbed their heads as they were hit with the memories. Anyways Harry was confused, how did those two preform wandless magic? Harry blinked as he realized that he had to help those two with the Dementor! Harry quickly did the Patonus spell again to ward off the Dementor. After he did he ran over to check on the two. As he got closer he realized that the uh small, boy was in his class at school! The man with the black hair groaned as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked the man. The man grunted and shifted his black eyes to Harry "Yeah I'm fine, how's Fullmetal?" Harry was confused, "Who's Fullmetal?" He asked. The man sighed and answered "How's Ed." Harry knew who Ed was; he was the genius in his class. "Crap," The man muttered as they listened to Ed mutter things to himself in a weird language (Amestris is a small island country not on maps. They have different languages plus people outside Amestris don't know a lot about the place/country/large/small island). The man shook Ed's shoulders back and forth saying things in the language. Harry put his wand back into his pocket, behind them a voice rang out "Don't put it away, idiot boy! She shrieked "What if there are more of them around! Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

* * *

><p>*ranting with people sitting outside of the fourth wall reading what he was saying was just plain weird<p>

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Remember, flames will be eaten by Natsu! Also sorry about the short chapter, I had a writers block about how to write this chapter. I hope I can write/type a longer chapter next time,

Ciao!


End file.
